


A Hundred Year Second

by Ruunkur



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth being Byleth, M/M, Not sure what kind of AU, Second POV, Some sort of AU, Time Shenanigans, but it is some kind of au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: It's a normal day at McDonalds, you think.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Amarathine_Carrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amarathine_Carrion/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Pipes!
> 
> I have no idea, either!

"Claude?"

You tense when you hear the voice, back straight as you turn, ever so slightly, to see who was in the mirror.

Yes.

Yes, it was indeed the red haired demon.

"Ah, Sylvain!"

You turn with a smile on your face, back straight and eyes glistening.

"What can I do for you?"

The smirk edges higher as Sylvain glances from you to the mirror.

Right. The mirror. The mirror that showed-

You snapped your fingers, the mirror shimmering and- yep, there. It was fixed. It was fine, you were certain of that when you glanced back and saw only yourself and Sylvain looking back. You meet Sylvain's gaze when he clears his throat.

"So," you pur, leaning on the counter that rested between the pair of you, cocking an eyebrow at him, "what can I do for you today, Sylvain?"

Sylvain frowned. "I... can I get a-"

He glances up at the menu and you drum your fingers against the counter. You can't remember the last time you saw Sylvain, but he certainly hadn't changed much in the past... had it really been four hundred years? No, wait, it was closer to-

"Yeah, I'll take a number six, large, with a coke."

"Sure, that'll be $8.65. Anything else?"

"Dude, that's like... an hour's worth of work."

"Well, it's not my fault that our minimum wage is so shitty in- aren't you like, rich? Who gives a shit how much it costs?" You ask, arching an eyebrow at him.

You give a pointed look at the line behind Sylvain. Yeah, definitely not an argument to be had at McDonalds.

"Dude, it's shitty fast food, come on. If you want cheap, order off the dollar menu. Or pay for the lovely people behind you." You add in a wink for good measure and Sylvain grimaces.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." He fishes out his wallet. Man, you remember when he got it, back in the...

"Dude-"

Sylvain winces as the bullion hits the ground, picking it up and shoving it back in his pocket. He pulls out actual cash, slapping it on the counter. "There."

"And the others?" You taunt.

He opens his mouth, glancing behind him. He looked back at Claude, shaking his head and dropping his voice into a low hiss, "I am not-"

"Ah, you're such a nice man, Sylvain! I knew you had it in you!"

Sylvain just sighs, shuffling to the side and waving the next person over, pulling out a black card. You chuckle to yourself as you make Sylvain pay for everyone in line. He slides over the bullion in the end, staring you down and you wink.

"We don't have change."

"You have got-"

"Sorry," you shrug, disappearing the currency into a pocket and ensuring the correct change was placed in the cash register. To anyone else, it would look normal. Two old friends(?) exchanging pleasantries. You lean against the counter again, the backroom changing into your preferred mirrors once more.

You can't help but notice that Sylvain is checking you out and you tilt your head towards him.

"So, how's our favorite archbishop?"

Sylvain freezes at the mention of Byleth and he frowns. "You know that..." he trails off, hesitating and you wait, arching an eyebrow higher. The pair of you, so steeping in magic, had all the time that a second could contain, which was rather long, you had found out once, when you had bothered to figure it out.

Now, you stuck to the normal time because it was almost disorientating to live a hundred years in a single second and then have two hundred years pass you by in a blink of an eye. Better to live in time than out of it.

"Well, I suppose Byleth is fine."

Above you, the lights flicker and you sigh. "Come on now, thi is McDonalds, not a gateway to hell." You wave a hand, the lights correcting themselves.

Magic, you had found, came easier and easier to those that practically were gods themselves. Let along to one that was a god and had shared a very tiny drop of their power with those that they preferred.

When you closed your eyes, sometimes you were still on the battlefield, with blood and guts covering you.

You tried not to sleep too much, if you're honest with yourself.

"Hello and welcome-"

The phrase is almost out of your mouth as the... well, you're not really sure what to call them. Byleth, Sothis, immortal, the beginning, the end-

Okay, maybe not the end, but, you got the idea that they could be the end, if they wanted to be.

"Ah, hello Sylvain, Claude! Just the Golden Deer I wanted to see." Byleth saunters over to the counter and...

Well, the humans ignore you. You've slipped out of time, they're frozen and Byleth has that look on their face that speaks of nothing good happening.

"Hey teach, it's been awhile. How have you been?" You ask, sitting straighter. Your horns itch around the base, as Byleth studies you, but you've grown used to their gaze now.

"You dropped this." They place a bottle of...

Yep, that's the poison you made in your academy days. You could have sworn-

"And you," Byleth states, turning to Sylvain, "dropped this!"

They place a book on the counter of the McDonalds, the pages old and brittle, but also in perfect condition, as if it wasn't a near thousand year old relic.

"Thanks, professor. You're still looking hot as ever."

You twitch your gaze to Sylvain and, yep, you still want to drag him down by the horns and fuck him. None of you were really sure when the features developed, but one day, they were there. And boy, did you find great uses for them. Expect the one time you got stuck in a wall, but no one was allowed to talk about that.

"Are you two together yet?" Byleth asked, examining their nails as you stop, hand frozen with the bottle of poison several inches from the counter. Sylvain is spluttering, taking a step back.

"Teach, you can't just ask us about our personal lives-" you begin but falter under the stare they level at you.

"I have something else for you!" Byleth snaps their fingers and pulls Failnaught from their back pocket, setting it on the counter. You look at it before looking up at them.

"I thought you destroyed them."

"I went back for it."

"Why?" Sylvain asks, taking a step back as the Lance of Ruin appears, Byleth holding the shaft out to Sylvain.

They pause, blinking at them. "Time is happening, all the time. It's a flow. We step from one stream to the next, certainly you feel it. There's a fight that has happened and has yet to take place. It will happen three hundred years ago. You are needed for it."

You exchange a glance with Sylvain. "But-"

"Come now, you want to waste your time as a cashier at McDonalds? I'll have you back in a second."

You sigh, shoulders slumping. "What's the catch?" you ask.

Byleth smiles, revealing sharp fangs. You think they're scarier when they show their emotions. Sylvain thinks it's hot, judging from the way he licks his lips. Of course, he thought it was hot when you-

"Can it wait until lunch, I'm hungry and I ordered food." Sylvain frowned at Byleth but they just shook their head.

"Nope, we'll eat when we get there. It," they state, their face going blank, "will be so much fun."

"Ugh, like killing people is fun," Sylvain grumbled.

"There will be sex, I'm sure."

"Sign me-"

"Finish that sentence, I dare you," you mutter, Sylvain giving you a look. You look down at Failnaught, letting out a sigh. "Fine, I guess I had nothing better to do with that second anyway."

"Now, you two must kiss."

"Why?"

You both glance at each other, Byleth looking on passively. They raise a single finger and you sigh. Sure, you had your problems with Sylvain but-

"Only if I can ride shotgun."

"Fine," Byleth conceded and you groan.

This was going to be too long of a second, you could already feel. But, it was nice when Sylvain cupped your cheek, dragging you over the counter by one of your horns -you still want to talk with Byleth about why they decided you all needed dragon features, but hey, the wings saved you so much money on gas, so you can't really complain- and kissed you, mashing his lips against yours.

Byleth sighed and shook their head, snapping their fingers.

You had enough mind to grab Failnaught before the scenery shifted, your breath compressing in your lungs.

What could go wrong in one second anyway?


	2. One Second Later...

You land with a grunt, the sticky floor below you breaking your fall. The nocked arrow is still pressed against your throat and-

Damn it, you should not be finding this situation hot. The sounds of battle have cut off drastically, reducing to something and Claude is standing over you, Failnaught still in hand.

“Hey, we can talk-” you begin, only to feel the arrow press harder against your throat.

“I am so tired of listening to you talk.”

“Claude-” you try again, meeting his gaze. You almost want to wince at the scar that jags across his face, pulling a corner of his mouth down into a permanent frown.

Yeah, you two were fucked, but the moment you saw Byleth again-

“What did you think was going to happen, Sylvain?” Claude demanded and -wow, it really should not have been that hot to be thrown against a floor, to have the man straddle you, and to have a dangerous weapon pressed against your throat- you try to shift but.

“Claude-” you begin again and the man scoffs, shaking his head.

‘You’re still the same promise breaking-”

“Uh, Claude, you do know that McDonalds has a no weapons policy -what the fuck happened to your face?”

Claude jerks his head up and you let your head fall against the tile and immediately regret it. Sure, you’re still covered in blood, there’s Claude straddling you, an arrow is digging into your throat, but none of those horrors compare to a McDonalds’ floor that needs to be cleaned and would have been cleaned in the next ten minutes if there hadn’t been an altercation.

Fuck.

Claude blinks, glancing around to see the customers staring at him. They hadn’t moved far from the counter, they were still waiting for their food. They had just ordered, had just seen the man behind the counter and-

Oh yeah, Claude was still wearing his dancer’s outfit and you were in your armour. At least the black meant you couldn’t quite see the bloodstains like you could on Claude’s outfit.

He let out a strangled laugh, meeting his coworker’s gaze. “I’m fired, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. Also…” He looked from Claude to you and you lift a single hand, giving him a small wave. You could at least leave, your car was-

… your car keys were three hundred years in the past, along with your clothes, your phone, and your wallet. One of these days, you were really going to strangle Byleth for the little stunts they pulled like these.

The arrow, you are thrilled to see, disappears as Claude relaxes his grip on the bow. He lets out a small, strangled laugh and moves to get off you, offering you a hand up.

“Well, see…”

“I don’t even want to hear it,” the other man said, taking a step back as Claude helps you up. And… yeah, you probably look like a mess. You lean forward, keeping your hands in Claude’s range of sight and set in on his shoulder.

“Did you see Byleth?” you ask and Claude glanced at him, mouth falling into an unamused line.

“No.”

You pull your hand pack, letting out a small curse. “Well, I guess-”

The door pings softly as someone steps through, Byleth glancing at the pair with a sigh. “Sorry, I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t listen.”

Claude turns on Byleth, bow raised once more and they give him an unimpressed stare, hand moving to the Sword of the Creator.You move to the soda machine, retrieving the cup that Claude had set out for you before Byleth showed up. As you poured the coke, you fished out a flask you had in your pants under your armour and-

Yep, still full. You dump the contents into the soda, not even caring that it would be an unholy mixture of tastes as you place a lid on your cup.

“Are you part of a reenactment group?” someone asks and you turn, looking at the teenager. His eyes are bright and you frown at him.

You see Claude waving his free hand at Byleth and you take a drink of your soda. Definitely too much strong alcohol, but it’s not like you could drive anyway.

“Sure, kid. Why?”

“Well, your armour looks fantastic, for one. Also, you weren’t wearing it a moment ago. How’d you change so fast?”

Ah, so that was it, then. In the year that you had been three hundred years back, you had been fighting with Byleth to help put an end to something you didn’t pay much attention to. It would have been over sooner but, it had been an issue when the enemy had brainwashed you.

What could you say, she did have a nice pair of tits.

Which was the reason you and Claude had been fighting.

You don’t jump when a hand lands on your shoulder, Claude’s gaze tight and you also don’t protest as he drags you out of the McDonalds into the bright light of day. It had been night in the last battle, so you lift your free hand to shield your eyes, taking another sip of your concoction.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Claude asks and you see Byleth trailing behind you, pausing long enough to say something to the other people at the McDonalds and you frown.

“What’s there to say? You’re pissed because I got brainwashed, I’m angry because of what happened. Looked, there, we talked. Happy as can be and now we can go back to ignoring each other for-”

“You are not getting out of this so easily, Sylvain Jose Gautier.”

You wince as Claude tightens his grip on your shoulder and you’re just glad it’s not the back of your neck. With another sip of your drink, you freeze.

“Wait, I still want my-”

“You two are banned from ever entering that McDonalds again, sorry about that. Something about blood being particularly hard to get out of the floor? Strange, it’s simply not that hard. People these days,” Byleth mutters, joining them. “Now, Claude, Sylvain, you need to discuss what happened.”

You exchange a glance, looking back at Byleth. “But-” you begin and Byleth narrows their eyes.

You let out a sigh. “Fine, I only wanted to fuck the chick because you decided to drop me the moment my issues came up.”

Claude blinks at you, opening his mouth.

And that’s the crux of the matter as you turn away, the hand slipping from your shoulder. “Yep, it was nice for the family reunion, Byleth. See you in another twenty years.”

You hear Claude’s voice and the jingle of the dancer’s bells and you close your eyes, letting out a sigh, but you let him catch up to you. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t let a jilted lover get in one last smack.

Though, the arrow to the throat was new.

Claude stands in front you, his eyes blazing before he reaches forward, dragging you into a kiss. When he pulls away, he grimaces. “I was angry because I care. You keep doing stupid shit. When will you stop doing that?”

You blink, watching him. “When I stop being Sylvain, I guess.”

He rolls his eyes and, behind you, Byleth claps.

“Good, you two finally got over your issues. Here are your clothes, wallets, and phones. Have a good day.” They hold out a bag and Claude moves to take it. You take another sip of your drink and, yep, you do get to watch Claude move in the outfit just a little more as he drags you to his car.

Well, for all the pain you suffered, it wasn’t that bad, surely.


End file.
